


Morning Notes

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: DamereyDaily2020, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Morning, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, note leaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Rey loves leaving him little notes.I write mostly on hotel paper, knowing that my thoughts will never leave this room.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Morning Notes

Rey folds the little piece of flimsi and kisses it before leaving it by Poe’s kaff thermos. She’s been learning how to write in Yavinese and to practice she’s been writing little love notes for Poe every morning after making kaff for both of them. He’s still sleeping in their bedroom while she has to get up early to get to the temple. They’ve been on Coruscant for over four standard months and they can’t wait to leave. Politics is not their thing at all, but they both know they need to be here to make sure that the new government gets properly created and is fair for everyone. 

Poe has been working hard in the new senate to provide help to systems that are having difficulty to regain control after the fall of the First Order while she’s been working in the old temple to find the knowledge of the Jedi of the past in the morning and joining him in the senate after. They work hard to make sure everything is as close to perfect as possible and that the transition of power is smooth.

It’s a busy lifestyle and one quite different from what they imagined it would be once the war was over. Both of them had planned to go to Yavin 4 and build themselves a nice little house, relax and maybe have a couple of kids to join their gaggle of droids. However, they have been living in a hotel suite in one of the many towers on Coruscant, unable to even be together publicly because they need to keep her image as a Jedi to remain as close as it could be to Luke’s one. Rey intends to change a couple of rules once they are done with their work here. For now, they’ll be content with their romantic nights in their fancy hotel and subtle hand holding under tables during meetings.

***

Poe wakes up alone in bed as usual, stretches before sitting up and checking his holopad quickly to make sure everything is fine before getting up. He picks up Rey’s pyjamas from the floor as usual, putting it away before getting dressed into his uniform for the day. He walks into the kitchen and picks up his little note for the morning. 

_Good morning Flyboy, I love you. I’m picking up our food for tonight._ There’s a little heart drawn and a little sketch of BB-8 with it. 

Poe smiles before putting it in the jar with all of the other notes from Rey. He’s kept every single one of the notes she’s written him, cherishing them and appreciating the effort she makes in the morning to leave him a little love note.

He knows that all these little words that he holds dear will never leave the hotel room, he adores them so much and wishes they could be free to leave for Yavin immediately. It’s not perfect, but as long as they have each other they can make it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
